My Pokémon Fanfiction
by Scooty Boi
Summary: It's a random pokémon Fanfiction I was writing while being bored in Science.... Hope you enjoy


**Pokémon Fan fiction one**

It was a blazing day, as the pool shimmers in the light sea breeze. Rays of sunshine pierced the gentle sparkle of the pool as Misty lay down at the poolside. The whispers of the wind flowed through the air as music plays on the piano. Silence was surrounded by whispers of the breeze as Misty sighs with boredom.  
Suddenly, the silence was shattered by a sudden scream of excitement that choked the air. "Bulbasaur, I choose you! Take to the Water!" The scream repeated. "With all your power, head for the skies, then go fishing!"  
The sudden disruption of the peaceful water created a striking splash that applied itself to Misty's half-naked body. "Ash, you pervert. Now I am all wet, all from you! You've gotten me all wet!" Misty screeched. "Goldeen, horn attack, with all your might!"  
A sparkle of gold flashed before Ash's eyes, then without a second past, Ash screamed in passion as the horn inserted itself through his swim suit and into his hole. "Ahhhh, yea, harder! Harder!" Passionate about his new 'Friend' he screamed in orgasmic pain. "Oh yeah! That just hits the spot……. Oooooooooooooooooooh yeah!" He continually howled. Harshly unsatisfied, Ash screeches, "Is that the best you got?! I can do better, Bulbasaur, Vine whip her! And Lickitung, use distraction!"  
As Ash continually gets 'Fun', Bulbasaur jumps from his watery amour and lashes his wiped of fury at Misty's small tanned arse. "Ooooo, you kinky thing ash, Oh yeah baby! Harder, harder! Oooooooooooo! Faster!" Misty screams in her orgasmic sluttiness. "Ooooooooo Come on!" Lickitung flies out from behind the bushes that surrounded the pool and started battering Misty's Bikini top enough to loosen the latch and the top drops. The moist tongue slaps itself between the two slender breasts. As Misty screams in her passion, she cries for help from her trusty friend…. Dragonite. "Fly Dragonite, give it to him good!"  
With a second past the magnificent Dragonite appeared in front of Ash's face with a large lump swinging between his legs. He inserts it in Ash's mouth and thrusts it in and out. Ash sperts out a mumble, "Hell yeah, this is all for me, Ooooooooooooooooooooo yes, thrust that baby, both of you slackers, thrust in me!"  
Ash was possessed by his orgasmic pain but broke free enough to call; "Go Miltank! Do her…. Hard!" The struggling Dragonite regained control as he penetrated Ash's mouth with a thrust as hard as an Onix. Miltank appeared from the field, north of the pool, and charged towards the orgasmic Misty. The dreaded arrival approached as Miltank thrusted her tits in to Misty's smooth mouth. Misty, struggling to talk, opened her mouth, where a white, creamy substance slowly dripped down her body. "Squirt, Oooooooooooo come on baby! Give me some more! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"  
A sudden thrashing occurred in the pool as Ash threw himself to try and escape the orgasmic pleasure he was receiving. Goldeen, still thrusting and being lodged in Ash arse, was starting to grow weak as the energy was getting drained in Ash's tight arse. The energy was gained at the impact of water, as Ash lashed out of the pool with a yelp of pain and agony. At the chance, Dragonite swept Ash away from the pool and thrusted his 'Baseball bat' in his mouth. A minute passed, as Goldeen flopped about helplessly, away from Ash's arse, and a creamy texture leaving Ash's mouth, slowly crept down his cheek, and dripped off his chin and fell to the doom of Misty's bare breasts.  
"Ash, I hope you learned your lesson, you get me wet, and you get cum! Now take this!" Misty screamed. At the silent whisper that left Misty's lips, a Horsea jumped out of the pool and latched itself to Ash's erect penis. As Ash fell from the trees he was getting horny by his cock continually getting wet and sucked by the persistent Horsea.  
Deep breathes could be heard escaping from Ash's chest as he continually gave out his orgasmic screams.


End file.
